Becoming The Teacher
by StrangerWithAMoustache
Summary: An Agencyshipping not so short short. A short switch of roles and an exchange of thoughts.


_An Agencyshipping not so short short_

_AN: I honestly have too many ideas for these two (–W-) -_-" but it leaves no space for other ideas that I should be working on…Oh well, these two need more LOVE. \(^_^)/ And because some spoilers just made me feel like writing _ Not really serious since I wrote this on the fly so sorry if there are some things which are off.I would appreciate it if you leave some comments :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...or Pokespe and the cover picture too._

**Becoming The Teacher.**

It was a very hectic day for the BW agency especially for the president and her employee. Work was all around the Musical Theater in Nimbasa. The mayor had quite rashly formulated a renovation plan for the theater in order to increase the tourist rate in the city. White had once again gained the mayor's approval for her ideas. After all, the Pokemon Musicals were invented by her. That basically means that the theatre was made for her. It was natural that she makes sure that her pride and joy become even more appealing. Black, on the other hand, followed his employer around, all the while monitoring the other employees, making sure that all White's plans would work flawlessly and all the stress and pressure would diminish gradually.

Black and White were at the Theatre Hall currently inspecting the live musicians' area. White was taking down notes for improvement as Black inspected the instrument stands, microphones and the like.

"All done over here, Prez!" Black called out to White "What else do you want me to check?"

"Really? Well, that was fast…I guess the only thing left is…"

White's gaze trailed over to the dusty ebony instrument at the center of the area. It is quite obvious that it hasn't been used for quite some time. White walked over to the unused instrument and wiped off the dust that gathered on the surface. She opened the cover and sat herself on the chair as she softly grazed her fingers over the keys. Experimentally, she moved her fingers, pressing the keys playing a nice soothing melody. Unconsciously, she slowly began to lose herself in the music that played in the air.

"Prez?" Black awakened her from her trance. White opened her eyes in surprise. She turned to face Black as she placed her hands on her lap.

"You play?"

"Y-yeah, I guess, a bit." White smiled unsurely.

"For how long?" Black was curious. White told him little of her past which only peaked his curiosity even further.

"Since I was about ten, my Mom taught me how to play." White said as she played a short series of notes. "It's been a long time since I last played. I'm not really that good yet"

"Really? You're as great as Bianca based on what I see…but that's me talking." Black smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Black." White let out a small laugh. "I really like playing. It really gives a nice feeling, you know?"

A small idea popped into White's head. She quickly turned to face Black as he walked over to her.

"Do you want to give it a try, Black?"

"Sure, I guess." Black said as he sat himself beside her.

"Really?" White was curious. Black isn't one who usually tries these sorts of activities. She imagines him as someone who would be more active for the outdoors.

"Yeah, one try won't hurt." Black shrugged as he placed one hand on the keys accidentally letting out a loud echoing note. A light blush rushed to his cheeks as the sound was released. White couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Here I'll help." White slowly took his hands positioning them properly over the keys.

"Um, Prez?" The tint on his cheeks was threatening to darken. The distance between them was a bit overwhelming for Black.

"First, you place your fingers here, here and here." White's fingers picked Black's as she positioned them over the chords. Her fingers were a bit shaky as she held his. She wasn't used to this. Sure, she had held his hand numerous times dragging him to their destination. This, however, was **very **different. She could already feel heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Right…then I just press the keys right?" White simply nodded waiting for him to give it a try.

Black pressed a few experimentally. Luckily, the sounds produced were not as unsettling as the first time he laid hands on the instrument.

"That was good, Black." White encouraged him. "Now, let's try something a bit more complicated."

White continued to lesson him on how to play. She was only teaching him the basics, worried that if she went a bit too fast, he would have difficulty in following. This was an unusual switch. Black was usually the one teaching her about the unknown. Now, White was the one giving lectures in her field of expertise. White wasn't used to being the one teaching him but she was happy that he appreciates what she's doing.

"What are the black keys for, Prez?"

"Oh, there are some notes that the white ones can't reach" White explained the concept of flats and sharps as uncomplicated as she could. "Some notes are lower or higher…but not as low or high as the white keys beside it. I guess the simplest way to put it is…"

Black looked to White as he waited for her answer. Black was really curious. White told little of her past but she always opened up about what she felt. Black wanted to know more about her and how she became who she is now.

"In a song, since the white keys can't always reach the right pitch, the black ones are the ones that cover the notes which the white ones can't hit. The black keys kind of help the white ones create a nice sounding melody. Also, when you play some of the black and white keys together, they produce really good harmonies which make the song really pleasing to hear."

Black stared at White for a while before he let out a smile.

"You really know a lot about music , Prez. I understand why you dedicate yourself so much to this."

"Thanks Black. You know, you learn really fast for a beginner." White returned his smile.

"But…I guess this really isn't my kind of thing." Black said as he stood up "It will take me a really long time to absorb all these concepts, melodies, harmonies and stuff."

"Black, you really are a battler, aren't you?" White let out a small laugh.

"MISS PRESIDENT! The mayor wants to see you!" An employee suddenly hollered from the other room.

Black and White took this as a signal to get back to work. The two stood up and cleaned the instrument before heading toward the door.

Each time their hands collided against each other only made him yearn for her warmth. Black couldn't lie to himself. He had to admit…he liked the way her warm hands held his. How they felt as if they could perfectly in his. How her warmth spread over his hands and made him melt. Black wasn't sure of what he should do. After all, this is the first time he faced a situation such as this. He let his hand swing casually as he usually would as he forced himself to keep his mind on other things.

Suddenly, White's hand grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks.

"Black, what are you waiting for? We still have a lot of work to do. Let's go!" White said as she pulled him towards the other room.

"All right, Prez!"

Needless to say, their hands linked together only brought them even closer.

_Extra:_

**BAM!**

"_**Bianca!"**_

"Sorry Cheren!"

"My hands are hurting." Cheren clutched one of his reddening hands. "I can barely feel them."

"I'm really sorry, Cheren. I really didn't mean to- I promise it won't happen again. I know I'll get you some ice wait right here!"

Cheren heard a slew of clangs, cracks and crashes from the kitchen.

"Owww…." That was the signal.

"On my way, Bianca…Just please be more careful."

Cheren had only asked when she got that piano not ever expecting the cover to slam right on his hands.

* * *

_A/N: __AN: I think my knowledge on pianos is getting very blurry. I'm starting to forget how to play the thing and read the notes -_-" so I'm sorry if White's explanation was confusing. This is once again a random short. Oh yeah…I've already decided to make a part 2 of Under New Management…and a prequel (?). (Coz I'm bored to death –SHOT-) I want to make sure they're as good as (or maybe even better than) the first one I posted. Anyways, Hoped you enjoyed reading! __R&R please._


End file.
